Princeton
Jacob Perez (Princetòn) or sometimes referred to "'Princetón Perez'" is a former member, occasional singer, and spokesmen of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. He was born on April 21, 1996 in Downey, California. He was one of the first members to join Mindless Behavior, and was the only original member to be in the group from 2008 until the end of the group’s run in 2017. Biography Princeton is a only child and lived with his mother. As a kid, Princeton was interested in music at the age of 2 and was put in a dance class owned and taught by Dave Scott. While he attended public school, he was mentally and physically bullied because he didn't fit in and used to do poor academic wise until he started improving to A's. Princeton then started auditioning for commercials and ended up auditioning for Mindless Behavior as Keisha discovered him in a "Gym Class Heroes" music video and got in contact with him as Dave Scott knew Princeton's mom as she lived 10 minutes away from Keisha's mom. After he auditioned, he got the call he was chosen to be in the group two weeks later. He is also of both African-American and Mexican descent, in which he calls "Blaxican". In Janaury 2015, Princeton released his debut single "Don't Believe in Love" on Soundcloud. In February 2017, Princeton announced the band's disbandment on his Twitter. He is also set to star in the remake of the 1983 film, War Games and in a digital TV series titled Brea Karate. As of 2019 Princeton produced an EP of his new single "Perfect World" Personality Princeton is talkative, funny, high-spirited, attractive, describes himself a "misfit", and humble. Princeton likes to be himself and keep some things just to himself. Princeton's influence are Michael Jackson, Usher, Prince, and Chris Brown. His favorite color is green. Princeton's style is wearing different type of shades and his signature afro. But sadly on March 8, 2017 he had cut it into a high top fade. Trivia *He is the longest original member since joining the group in 2008 until it's disbandment in 2017. *His singing debut was "Brightside", which was the last track of All Around the World. *He graduated high school in 2014. *He won the PETA "Hottest Vegan" Award in 2015. *He is the only group member to be an only child. *He has only made one solo single so far titled "Don't Believe in Love". *He was the oldest in the group being since former member, Ray Ray was the oldest of the group until his departure. *The music video for "#OverNightBag" was the first video to feature Princeton performing a verse. *He has verses in almost every song on the third album expect for the songs "#iWantDat", "#FreaksOnly", and "#SongCry". *He has a E.P called the "Papi Chulo Prelude". *He calls his fans 'chulas', which he says means beautiful girl in Spanish. *He released a new mixtape called, "Christmas in Malibu". Category:KISS ME����